


𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝕮𝖆𝖓 𝕾𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝕱𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝕸𝖊

by HecoHansen31



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Myth AU, Not Myth Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Being gods isn’t easy, even more when your whole world crumbles apart and you are separated from your eternal lover.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝕮𝖆𝖓 𝕾𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝕱𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝕸𝖊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello there, lovelies!
> 
> This is a special (and late, sorry again) birthday present for @guiltyfiend who has been one of my biggest supporters ever on both my blogs so I do hope that you’ll like this small drabble!
> 
> Again sorry for being late with it (life sadly is getting in the way these days) and I do hope you enoy it (it is set up after ‘Heavy Is The Heart Of A King’ since you told me that it is one of my favorite fics of yours!
> 
> Have a lovely day and happy birthday again!

Gods didn’t inhabit Olympus, anymore.

They walked through the crowded streets of the world full of humans.

No different from them anymore, now that their power had been completely erased.

Just their immortality remained.

And for gods like you, Persephone, it was a torture in itself.

For centuries you had walked the Earth alone.

As humans had stopped believing in gods, many of them had elegantly abandoned their residence on the Olympus with their tails between their legs, happy of the solitude on their path.

Nobody wanting to stay in that dysfunctional family one minute more.

But you had been thrown out of the Underworld.

One day you had fallen asleep beside your beloved husband, and the following one you were reborn in the body of a child who looked nothing like you.

The cycle happening every time you thought that in death, you’d met your beloved Hades again.

But each time you were pushed in another life and you dragged yourself through it.

Not anymore, a goddess and neither a wife.

The gods that didn’t exist anymore seemed to almost have a good laugh at you.

The goddess of rebirth trapped in one big cycle.

Unable to understand how to destroy it and unable to stop it.

You had been walking the Earth for so long, without anything that reminded you of the past that you were starting to think that you had simply gone mad and those memories were just built in and nothing true.

That was what that night you were thinking in that speakeasy, as everyone danced to the ‘infernal’ music of jazz, a confusion that somehow made humans happy as they gave themselves to any vices.

A few of the gods were accompanying him, as well as reincarnations of demigods.

Because if there was one thing that world didn’t seem to have enough were fucking clichés.

And you were one in itself as a beautiful black-haired man approached you.

His smile was cunning and yet so treacherous that it didn’t take you much to understand who he truly was.

Theseus, accompanied by his buddy Heracles, standing a few feet behind him, but with the eyes of somebody who had dared him to an easy bet.

To take you.

‘… would you like to dance?’ it wasn’t a question, because he knew that you wouldn’t have said ‘no’.

And you, who couldn’t have stopped Destiny from happening, let it happen and flow through you.

He grabbed you with strength in his arms, swinging you around the room as if you were a precious mannequin well dressed and smiling.

And you simply let him lead, your face contorting in the faces that you wanted to hold back desperately.

But you were enjoying the thought of a dance.

What you weren’t enjoying was what came next.

In the myth Theseus always attempted to steal Persephone.

You wondered if it was more guts than brains, but as he pushed you on the behind of the club, your mind was simply flooded with fear.

Although centuries had passed, your mind hadn’t put itself at ease about what would happen next.

And maybe that was because you knew that unlike in the myth nobody would have come for you.

Defeat always settled in your mind, as your body tried desperately to push him away from you, meanwhile he muttered about how irresistible you had been.

‘You allowed me to dance with you, didn’t you?’.

And you almost wanted to desperately retort:

‘As if Destiny ever give us a chance’.

But your words were held back, saving all the strength to stop him from coming closer to you.

And then the hit was always too strong, and you feel to the ground.

The rip of your dress caused panic to course through your body and your legs shot up delivering a blow that was promised to make Theseus angrier.

And it always made him stop.

But this time he came onto you stronger and with more strength.

Then your body abandoned itself.

It surrendered itself to the fight.

But just as you heard Theseus moans of approval at your sudden submission, a dark figure came up behind him, a cane hitting him fully in the head, getting him to roll away from you, right as the figure who was your savior came in the light.

You thought it might have been Hermes, your mother sending him to protect you or maybe Ares, always looking for a new fight.

But light didn’t come to him and instead darkness created a mantle of shadows behind him.

And yet his blond hair shone brightly in the despair of night.

And you recognized him.

Your kidnapped, your lover and your husband.

‘More than a thousand year and you still fucking can’t understand that kidnapping a lady isn’t the way to go’ he commented regarding Theseus, his eyes full of fear, as his body tried to shift away from the looming figure.

Hades.

You knew it was the boldness of the adrenaline coursing through your veins, but you laughed at your husband’s words, catching the attention of the two men, because your laugh was so croaked that it sounded strange.

“… you didn’t set up the good example, Hades” you muttered tightly, almost annoyed for him having taken quite his sweet time with coming back to you.

Had he also had to go through a continuous cycle of rebirth and death?

Or had he wandered the Earth away from you?

Maybe his lateness was intentional.

Maybe his love for you had disappeared alongside his powers.

But from a longing look as his eyes finally set up on you, you understood that he had missed you.

He held his hand out to you, as he brushed Theseus away with his cane, dark signs appearing on the ground beside him, a memory of his previous powers but enough to push the bold man away as Hades got you to his feet.

“I remember you eating that pomegranate willingly” he shot back, your banter having always been the thing that had led you to tolerate you for so many years of timid and meek love, combined with a passion that was equated just by the sun chariot.

“You never told me that I would have stayed with you for those months” you knew that deep down you had known from the start what it had been offered to you.

You were the goddess of spring, daughter of the goddess of harvest.

You knew what magic resided in fruits.

And you had willingly chosen to stay with him.

To be his wife, his lover and his queen.

And now that you saw each other again, you knew that nothing had changed.

He gently dusted off your clothes, nothing sensual in his gestures, but you just wanted to kiss his lips desperately.

They had always tasted better than the pomegranates you had eaten from his fingers.

“… do you regret it?” insecurity shone his voice.

Oh, poor Hades, he had never gotten over having been the villain in the story.

“Never” you muttered, as your hand found his holding it in place on top of your beating heart.

“Then are you still my wife?”.

“Sometimes you are so daft, Hades” you giggled, as he softly swatted your left hip, his way to tell you to ‘watch it’.

But hadn’t you been such a wild beast, you wouldn’t have ever met him.

“It is Michael” he muttered “… humans aren’t particularly interested in my old names, but I find this one fitting”.

“Then from now on I am Michael’s wife” again that adorable shine in your eyes, as Michael this time raised an eyebrow to send you a soft look.

He could be Hades.

He could be Michael.

And he would have been for ever your husband.

“… not yet” he commented “… I do think that I have to get you a big ring, this way these fucking idiotic demigods won’t think that they are allowed to take you as theirs”.

That possessiveness had been missed and hadn’t you been both in the open, you would have brought his hand to search the juices between your legs.

He had been missed by all your body.

“… I want the prettiest ring you can find” you replied, with the voice of the queen you had been and kept on being in Michael’s heart “… and then you’ll make me yours again. And I’ll make you mine, again”.

“Your wish my command” laughed darkly Michael and you knew that he had missed you also in that way “…. I am sorry it took me so long to find you. Your mother punished me one last time, bringing me to be blind for you, till now”.

A million of questions wondered in your mind, alongside anger for your overprotective mother but you held them all inside of you.

Just glad you had been reunited with your lover.

“But you still found me” you pushed yourself on your tiptoes this way you’d reach his tall frame “… and that’s all that matters”.


End file.
